


A Dynamic World

by 0o_Demigod



Series: The Dynamics of Azeroth [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Alexstrasza, Discrimination, F/F, Falling In Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alleria, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: In a world where the diverging populations of Azeroth posses differing levels of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, Alleria Windrunner finds her entire life flipped upside down when she unexpectedly presents as an omega in the unforgiving climate of Quel-Thalas.





	A Dynamic World

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've been working on for a while, and it's obviously going to be pretty AU. I don't have a set plan for what's going to happen, and any other additions to the series will come as I gain inspiration for them.   
> That being said, I do plan to add another part for this particular ship, and I will also look into other pairings as well. :D  
> I don't have a beta reader so please excuse any errors.  
> I do not own World of Warcraft.

All her life, Alleria had prepared for the day she became a Ranger. She was a Windrunner, the daughter of a proud bloodline who had faithfully held the title of Ranger-General for generations. 

She’d been taught to use a bow before she could walk, been taught to hunt before she could read. 

Alleria Windrunner was primed to be the greatest huntress of her generation. 

Only for it to be taken from her in the blink of an eye.

_ “An omega?” Her mother’s voice was shocked, disbelief covering every facet of her tone. “There hasn’t been an omega born into the family in over three thousand years!”  _

_ “I’m certain, Lireesa,” the healer responded. “No doubt about it. Your daughter is unarguably in heat.” _

_ “But she’s well past the presenting age. Are you sure it’s not something else?” _

_ Alleria listened to the conversation outside her door with anxiety bubbling wildly in her stomach. Vereesa was curled against her side, listening along and doing her best to comfort her sister.  _

_ “It’s not uncommon for stress to put off the change until adulthood,” the healer’s voice was wary. “With the constant training and her new position as a Farstrider-Captain, it doesn’t surprise me that it took this long for your daughter to present and experience her first heat.” _

_ “Omegas aren’t allowed to serve in the military. She’ll have to resign from the Farstriders, especially now that the war is nearly over,” her mother didn’t sound happy. “That’s not even considering what’ll happen once the King receives word. He’s been waiting for an omega to be born to a noble family for ages. No doubt he’ll want to arrange a match between Alleria and the Prince.” _

_ “We can always keep it quiet,” the healer suggested. “I’ve been the family doctor since before you were born Lireesa. I can brew suppressants for Alleria. No one will dare second guess me if I tell them they’re for something else.”  _

_ “She was at the training grounds when she first went into heat, Kylla,” Lireesa sighed. “Over two dozen Rangers saw it happen. There’s no way one of them kept their mouth shut. Silvermoon City will be overflowing with gossip by sunset.” _

_ “This will change her life,” Kylla warned. “Being a Ranger is everything she’s ever known, the change could ruin her.” _

_ “She’ll survive,” her mother’s voice was uneasy. “She’s a Windrunner, after all. She has to.” _

Alleria hadn’t slept the entire night after overhearing her mother’s conversation. Vereesa had fell asleep easily enough, but the elder sibling was having an existential crisis. 

Everything she’d ever worked for was being yanked from underneath her, and she’d raise hell before being forced into a marriage with some spoiled noble brat. Even more so, she would sooner throw herself from the top of Windrunner Spire before ever submitting to the royal man-child that was called  _ Kael’Thas.  _

So after writing a few letters for her family, grabbing the suppressants that Kylla had left, and a few copies of minor spells of disguise. Alleria packed a bag of necessities and left as soon as her heat subsided. 

She didn’t plan on staying away forever, but she didn’t know when it’d be possible to return. The day after the news hit, the high council had issued her a royal discharge, with all the proper honors included of course. But for Alleria, it had only proven to her that she was doing the right thing. 

Her status as an omega shouldn’t prevent her from being a Ranger, but it would. Her status as an omega shouldn’t force her to get married, but it would. After all the sacrifices she had made during the war, all the glory she had brought to her country- she was forced to give it all up. 

Alleria would rather leave her beloved homeland than allow that to happen. 

She traveled at night mostly, making it all the way to Lordaeron before grabbing the first available ship off the continent. In hindsight it probably hadn’t been the best idea, the only available ship at the time was heading to Northrend, a cold and desolate place. 

Still, the Ranger, _and_ _ she was a ranger- no matter what the law said,  _ was convinced she could handle it. 

The disguising spells worked well enough to keep her appearance masked, and no one took more than a second look whenever she came through the rare towns and military bases. 

Everything shifted halfway into the third month of her stay in Northrend. She’d traveled far across the continent, and the last merchants she had ran into informed her that she was near the lower middle boundary. 

It was also where she saw the first sign of dragons. 

During much of the war, the Horde had used captured members of the red dragonflight as mounts for their soldiers. A few months ago, during a covert operation, Vereesa had joined a group from Dalaran on a mission focused on breaking the Horde’s hold over the dragons.

In the end, the feared Deathwing had appeared, the other Aspects joined the fight, the infamous Demon Soul was destroyed, and the Red Dragonflight was freed from their slavery. 

Vereesa was reluctant to explain exactly what happened, and Alleria wasn’t going to push it. All she knew was that the Horde no longer possessed the aerial advantage, and the war was fast on its way to being over. 

But the awe of watching the small group of red dragons flying overhead was overwhelming. 

Leaving her supplies on the ground, Alleria climbed to the top of the tallest tree in the patch of forestation she had camped out in. It took several minutes, but the dragons were still in eyesight when she reached the foremost height. 

They were flying north, towards a large temple steaming with activity. It was several miles away, and clear out of her path, but Alleria couldn’t help the stutter of her breath when she realized she had stumbled upon the famed Wyrmrest Temple, ancient meeting place of the dragonflights. 

Suddenly, it felt like a crime to be gazing upon such a sight. The dragonflights were notoriously secretive, and she feared getting caught in this sacred land might trigger an international incident.

With calculated footwork, she danced down the tree, reaching the ground far faster than she reached the top. 

Quickly, she gathered her things from the base of the tree, and continued making her way west.

* * *

Approximately an hour before sunset, Alleria realized she was being followed. Not by any individual, no it was the most peculiar looking rabbit she had ever seen. 

She made her camp near a small cave, large enough to snuggle into if it began to rain. It wasn’t yet far enough into the Fall season to snow, but precipitation was always a threat no matter what part of the world they were in. 

The fire was just building up to a comfortable warmth when Alleria noticed the animal hovering in the corner of her vision. She turned, slightly startled at how stealthy the intruder was, but forced herself to relax upon seeing that it was indeed just a curious bunny. 

“By the Sunwell,” Alleria muttered. “You certainly frightened me, little one. Have you been following me?” She leaned back against the tree stump, “Well if you were, at least it’s just you and not someone I know.”

She chuckled, which quickly became forced, “Although it wouldn’t be  _ bad  _ if you were someone I know. Maybe one of my sisters? Or Lir-” She cut herself off at that, the memory of her deceased brother was fresh in her mind, as was that of her mother. 

A month after leaving, she’d received word through local traders of the last orc raid against Quel-Thalas. The path of destruction that had cut across her country was unbelievable, but nothing had compared to the pain of discovering that much of her family had perished in the attack as well. 

By the time she learned about it, the funerals had already passed, and the sting of not being there followed her constantly. 

She sighed and turned to the little pile of vegetation at her side, grabbing some of the berries that had been gathered and tossing one or two over to the rabbit, “Here, beast. Now leave me in peace.”

Instead of listening to her command, the rabbit instead gobbled up the berries and hopped over within arms’ reach of the high-elf.

In the dimming light of the setting sun, Alleria's eyes could better inspect her woodland friend. 

It’s fur was a bronze red color, not uncommon where she grew up, but definitely should be a rarity in a place like snowy Northrend. The eyes too surprised her; in the dancing light of the fire, they almost seemed to glow brighter than the flames.

It was interesting, that’s for sure. She couldn’t say that such a specimen was one she’d seen before, but it was definitely something she’d remember, “You’re a curious looking thing, aren’t you?”

_ Great,  _ Alleria thought.  _ You’re talking to wildlife now. Sylvanas would never let you live this down.  _

If the rabbit had any indication of what she was thinking, it didn’t show it. Instead, it moved closer, tilting it’s little head curiously at her and staring with those oddly intelligent eyes. 

Alleria shuffled uncomfortably, pulling at her collar. It felt weird, being judged by some wild creature with such an intense gaze. More than likely, it was only her nerves messing with her, causing the woman to overreact, but she couldn’t help but feel as if there was something lurking just beyond the shadows- watching her, judging her. 

“Stop it,” Alleria looked away from the ruby mammal. “Stop staring at me like that, psychotic little bunny.”

To her surprise, the animal made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and Alleria's paranoid mind immediately made her jump to her feet, eyes wide with shock, “What the  _ hell _ !?”

The bunny just continued to stare at her, eyes swimming with mirth. There was definitely intelligence in that thing’s gaze, and Alleria swallowed uneasily. 

She backed up into the treeline, nervously keeping her eyes glued onto the rabbit, “I must be tired, that’s all. I traveled far today, and I need to rest. Maybe just a quick walk to clear my head.” 

With that said, she disappeared into the trees. Walking until the light of the fire was a flicker in the distance. Her training ensured that getting back to her campsite wouldn’t be an issue, but for now she needed some time to think about whether or not that really just happened. 

But nothing ever went as planned, a fact she should have known well by now. 

The low growl of a wolf was what alerted her to the fact that leaving her safe campsite after dark was probably not a good idea. 

Her posture went rigid at the sound, eyes immediately scanning over every corner of her vision. She left no tree, no bush, no rock unchecked. Everything was still, unnaturally so. 

The snap of a branch behind her is what snapped her into action.

Instinctively, she ducked as the wolf came flying over her, body loose as she jumped into gear. Without hesitation, Alleria took off back towards the fire, which shined brighter and brighter as she got closer. 

Vaulting over fallen trees, maneuvering around bushes, avoiding upturned roots. Alleria was like a deer as she sped through the forest. 

The sound of the wolf was right behind her, but Alleria only needed a split second to grab her knife in order to deal with the predator. Once she made it to the fire, she’d be safe. The hunting knife was laid out besides where she was sitting, all she had to do was grab it and kill the animal that was right on her tail. 

It took one small misstep for her to dramatically mess up. 

The tree root that snagged around her ankle was just large enough to avoid being torn up by the force of her leg, and instead caused the elf to come crashing to the cold ground. 

Her momentum sent her rolling across the camp, going over the fire and burning her right side. 

Blindly, she reached in what she thought was the right direction of her knife, crying out as the movement forced hot embers against her bare forearm. 

When nothing reached her grasp, she felt panic fill her stomach. The omega looked up with fear in her eyes, watching as the wolf launched straight at her, teeth bared and ready for the kill. 

She braced for impact, ready to fight with her bare hands if need be, only to scream out in shock as a large, reptilian paw suddenly smacked the wolf aside. 

There was fire burning, smoke in her eyes. Everything was hazy and uncertain, but when the confusion cleared it all seemed even more confusing. 

Sitting in the middle of the site, watching her patiently and with stable eyes, was the red rabbit. 

Alleria made some kind of choked sound in the back of her throat, eyes disbelieving as she gazed upon the sight. It didn’t make sense, she swore it didn’t make sense. 

And her confusion turned to morbid understanding as smoke engulfed the rabbit, clouding the area until it cleared and revealed her mysterious savior’s true identity. 

“Holy shit,” Alleria breathed, pulling herself to her feet with shaky arms. She barely gave any thought to the burns and scrapes that covered her body. 

Because she wasn’t exactly sure what to do when standing before the Life-Binder herself.

* * *

Being brought to Wyrmrest Temple was less exciting than she thought it would be. 

Dragons flocked around their queen, and gawked at the injured high-elf she held in her arms, but all it took was a pointed look or two from the Aspect and they scattered. 

Although, Alleria definitely felt embarrassed over the fact that she had to be carried bridal style into the massive complex, like some whimpering damsel. 

The room they’d left her in was carefully put together, with a bed, dresser, couch, and table. The en suite bathroom was nice enough too, definitely nicer than the one she had at Windrunner Spire. 

After checking to make sure none of her wounds were life-threatening, the handmaidens left her so that she could bathe with privacy. 

Queen Alexstrasza had disappeared soon after handing Alleria off. She wasn’t sure where her savior had gone, only that she promised to return soon before taking her leave. 

Truthfully, Alleria felt torn at the absence. Alexstrasza’s presence was like nothing she’d ever encountered. She smelled absolutely delightful, like the fresh scent that lingered in the air after the spring’s first rainfall. It left her feeling relaxed and content, which properly scared the living hell out of her. 

This had never happened before. Sure, every person had a distinct scent to them, but it had never been this intoxicating. It was so dominating, so overpowering, that Alleria was sure the Aspect had to be an alpha. 

Yet to her surprise, when she had asked the handmaiden delivering a set of fresh clothes, the woman had politely shook her head and explained that their queen was a beta, not an alpha like she originally thought. 

It was bizarre. Everything she knew about the beta designation was flipped on its head by the revelation. All her life, she never could have imagined meeting one who possessed such energy. 

It puzzled her beyond belief, but given Alexstrasza’s unique position as an Aspect, she supposed it wasn’t as mind-blowing as first thought. 

After showering and dressing, Alleria wasn’t quite sure what to do. Her wounds weren’t deep enough to require stitches, and the burns had been soothed via Alexstrasza’s magic. 

A part of her wanted to go exploring, but she had no idea whether or not she was supposed to remain in the room. Wyrmrest was sacred ground to the dragonflights; doubtless there would be some who might take offense to finding an outsider roaming around their home. 

So she instead settled on the couch, adding a log to the dimming fire within the hearth, and grabbing one of the books that had been left on the table. They were all nonfiction, the written history of the dragonflights, an retelling of the War of the Ancients, the great high-elf migration that led to her own country’s founding, and an account of the continued evolution of the Alpha, Beta, and Omega classes. 

Alleria actually paused at the last one, hesitating for just a second before grabbing it and heading back to the couch. 

Despite her status as an omega, the Ranger actually knew very little of what that meant. Since puberty, her family had been certain that she was a beta, and taught her very little about anything else. She’d learned about Alphas when Sylvanas had presented as one, and Vereesa was a beta like her. 

Or at least, like she  _ used  _ to be. 

Opening the book, she read through the pages as quick as she could. The information went over each intelligent species residing on Azeroth, and distinguished the differences that each had pertaining to the dynamics. 

High-elves were somewhat devolved when it came to it. They could no longer sense the hormones of each dynamic to the same extent that their Night-Elf cousins did, weren’t as feral when it came to mating as the humans were, and possessed a lower birth rate across all categories than most other species. 

The only thing that remained the same was the treatment of omegas. Quel-Thalas was very conservative when it came to omegas born within their society. They were revered, of course. But that could only go so far, since most were expected to remain at home and raise the family. 

It left a sour taste in her mouth. Whenever she returned to her homeland, that would be the first thing that needed changing. 

Somewhere along the way, Alleria must have lost track of the time. The sun was shining high in the sky now, and it had been pitch black when she first started reading. 

A knock on the door is what pulled her from the activity, and the high-elf hastily put the book back on the table, fearful at being caught reading about such a topic. 

When she pulled open the door, Alleria immediately felt a smile come across her face. Alexstrasza returned the smile without question, the famed kindness of the Dragon Queen clearly had not been exaggerated. 

“I hope I haven’t disturbed you,” Alexstrasza’s voice was smoother than honey. “I thought it time to come and see how you were doing. May I come in?”

“Oh,” Alleria stuttered and pushed the door open wider, stepping to the side to make room. “Of course, please do.”

The majestic woman grinned at her, a deep inviting look that had Alleria blushing like a child struggling with her first crush. Alexstrasza’s tantalizing scent filled the room as soon as she stepped inside, causing a warm feeling to take form in her belly. 

“How are your wounds?” Hands were on her arms, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation everywhere they touched. “The handmaidens told me none of the scratches were particularly worrisome, but I had to be sure.”

“They’re fine,” Alleria shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Although, without your interference, the burns definitely could have been trouble.”

“Burns are something I see quite a bit of,” Alexstrasza sighed. “But I am curious as to why Alleria Windrunner came so far north in the first place.”

She went pale, “You know who I am?”

“You look much like your youngest sister, Vereesa,” Alexstrasza explained, a fond look in her eyes. “I owe her a great deal for her help in freeing my flight from the Dragonmaw orcs, and I recognized your image from the posters.”

Alleria almost didn’t want to ask, “Posters?”

“Well it’s not surprising that one of the great warriors of the Second War would gain such wide attention upon her disappearance,” the dragon answered. “Both your relatives and the Royal family of Quel-Thalas have put out inquiries into your whereabouts. Your sisters insist that all information be sent to them, while the Sunstriders insist the opposite.” She gave her a quizzical glance, “Apparently, you are to be married to Prince Kael’Thas due to an ancient pact made between the noble families.” 

“No,” Alleria shook her head. “No, no.  _ NO.”  _ A terrible feeling weighed down her heart, and she stared up at the Aspect with pleading eyes, “Please don’t tell them where I am,  _ please.  _ I can’t… I won’t marry that fool. I didn’t even…” 

She couldn’t finish her thought, too upset at hearing the news. Omegas were married off like cattle, that was a fact. But it hurt, because despite everything she’d done for her country, in the end she was just another fertile uterus in their eyes.” 

Alexstrasza immediately moved to comfort her, pulling the distraught high-elf into a hug and holding her close. Alleria couldn’t help but relax into the embrace, letting the calming aura of the Queen soothe her worries. 

When they pulled apart, Alexstrasza cupped Alleria’s face in her hands, wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes, “Do not worry, my lady. I did not send any missive about your appearance in these lands. I assumed that one as beloved as you would have a pretty good reason for leaving their homeland.” 

“I would have lost everything if I stayed,” Alleria muttered bitterly, blinking the tears stubbornly from her eyes. “A few months ago, I went into heat.” She stared down at the floor, “I presented late. Very late. Omegas aren’t allowed to serve in the military. I was stripped of my rank and about to be sold off like a piece of meat.” She sighed angrily, “That’s not the life I wanted.”

“Hold tight to your beliefs,” Alexstrasza laid a hand on her shoulder. “Neither I, nor anyone in Wyrmrest, shall betray your trust.” She smiled gently, a look that had butterflies fluttering throughout the ranger’s stomach. “Feel free to stay as long as you’d like, Lady Windrunner. The Red Dragonflight would be honored to host you.” 

Alleria’s jaw fell open in surprise, before she hastily bowed, “Thank you for your generosity, Life-Binder. I am truly honored beyond words.”

Alexstrasza pulled her back up, laughing heartily and sending Alleria’s heart rocketing at a thousand beats per minute, “There is no need for that.” She actually looked mildly embarrassed, “Feel free to call me by name, my dear. I’d very much like us to be friends here.”

“Friends,” a blush covered the ranger’s pale cheeks, a timid smile overtaking her lips. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

* * *

Two weeks after Alleria’s arrival at Wyrmrest, she ran into a familiar and surprising face. 

“ _ Rhonin _ !?”

The apprentice mage spun around with shock adorning his face, red hair wild as his eyes locked onto her form, “Alleria!?” 

Seeing her sister’s lover was definitely surprising, even more so when she noticed the ring on his finger, “Is that….?”

He smiled shakily, still processing the fact that Vereesa’s missing sister was apparently at Wyrmrest Temple, “Yeah, we’re engaged.”

“Oh,” Alleria blinked, before a smile graced her face. “That’s great! I… Wow! Um…” She had no idea what to say, “So…”

“What are you doing here, Alleria?” Rhonin’s shock evidently wore off, “Your family has been worried sick about you!” 

“It’s a long story,” she winced. “Surely Vereesa told you about what happened before I left?”

“She may have mentioned it,” he scratched at the back of his neck. “She said you left her a letter.”

“I did,” Alleria nodded her head. “I couldn’t leave without explaining. Without telling her I’d come back one day.”

“You mean when your country decides to abandon their backwards views on omegas?” Rhonin didn’t sound accusing, then again he never did. 

Alleria looked away, “Yeah…”

“Well,” He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. “It’s not my place to judge, especially given my trouble-making record.” He gave her a meaningful look, “But your sisters would really love to hear from you.”

“I’ll write them,” Alleria’s ears pinned back against her skull. “I swear. Just… not yet.”

Rhonin stared at her for a moment, before nodding his head, “Alright, but I’m telling them I saw you.”

“Fine, but don’t tell them I’m here,” Alleria said. “Last thing I need is the information falling into the wrong hands. Leave that part to me.”

He tilted his head to the side, “Whose hands exactly would be the wrong ones?”

“The King’s,” Alleria snapped. “I heard about the betrothal. No way in hell am I going to submit to that agreement!”

“ _Ahh_ ,” He inclined his head, a sly smile on his face. “I wouldn’t worry about the betrothal, Alleria. Sylvanas made it very clear that your family would allow no such thing.”

“Sylvanas?” Her glowing arcane eyes lit up, “What did she do?”

“Formally rejected the proposal,” Rhonin explained. “Your mom didn’t have time because of the war, but after Sylvanas took over as Ranger-General, it was one of the first things she did.” He laughed, “She also offered some very creative suggestions on where Prince Kael’Thas could stuff the proposal after he objected to the rejection.”

Alleria’s head was swimming. After she joined the Farstriders, effectively cutting off her path to becoming Ranger-General, she always knew it would now pass to Sylvanas. But to hear that her little sister, the same one who used to crawl into Alleria’s bed whenever she had a nightmare, was now the most powerful military official in Quel-Thalas- well, it certainly was a shock. 

“So uh,” His voice was quiet. “You never did tell me what you’re doing  _ here  _ of all places.”

“I was just passing through originally,” Alleria answered. “I was several miles south of the Temple. Some of Alexstrasza’s scouts spotted me, and she decided to come out and see who I was.” The high-elf flexed her fingers, “Saved me from a hungry wolf, realized I was Vereesa’s sister, and brought me back to the temple.”

“I honestly never would have thought you’d come to Northrend,” Rhonin blinked. “Everyone thought you went south, past Lordaeron and into Stormwind territory.”

Alleria shrugged before her brain narrowed back onto her original question, “Well, we’ve discussed what  _ I’m  _ doing here, but why are  _ you  _ here Rhonin?”

He gestured behind him, towards the door that led to Alexstrasza’s study, “I came with Archmage Krasus. He meets with the Queen once a week.”

It took a second for Alleria to recall the name, before ultimately remembering how Alexstrasza had once mentioned that her prime consort, Korialstrasz, served on the Council of Six in Dalaran in the mortal guise of Krasus, “Oh right, he’s your mentor, isn't he?”

Rhonin nodded, before they both turned to look at the door to the study as it swung open. Alexstrasza walked out first, her presence immediately causing a fluttering sensation to fill Alleria’s stomach. Behind the queen, she noticed another figure. 

Krasus was definitely an alpha, Alleria noticed. His posture, his appearance, even his scent. Everything about him screamed alpha male. 

But that image was ruined when his eyes latched onto her, and a friendly smile erased the hard lines of age that decorated his face, leaving behind a more youthful and friendly appearance, “Ah, what do we have here!?” He approached with a little jump to his step, stopping long enough to lean down and press a kiss to the back of her hand, “You must be Alleria! My dearest Queen has told me much about you.”

“The honor is mine, Archmage,” Alleria replied, slightly mystified at how energetic he seemed to be. “I’ve heard much about you as well.”

“Hopefully you’ve heard good things,” he smiled. “I am so very fond of my good reputation, after all.”

Rhonin snorted, and Alexstrasza brought one hand up to hide a smile. 

Krasus frowned, but it was nullified by the twinkle in his eyes as he looked back at them, “How rude!” He glanced back at Alleria, “Forgive me, my lady. But I still have business with Alexstrasza to see to while I’m here.” 

“Yes I’m afraid you do,” the Aspect cut in, walking over to link her arm through his. She looked between Rhonin and Alleria, “Perhaps you two can take the time to catch up. The courtyard is quite nice at this time of day.”

It took only a split second for the two to agree, hastily rushing out of the room and into the hall. 

Alleria glanced back at Alexstrasza once before exiting their line of sight, cheeks turning bright red when the Dragon Queen smiled back at her. Then they were gone, the sound of their echoing footsteps pulsing into the room. 

Krasus whistled, “You were right. She definitely likes you. Her body was pumping out pheromones like no one’s business.”

Alexstrasza still had that smile on her face, but joy in her eyes dimmed slightly at his words, “I know.”

“So what’s the problem?” Her primary mate asked, “We both know it’s high time you take another consort. Especially given how much time has passed since Tyranastrasz’s death.”

“She doesn’t understand our ways,” Alexstrasza explained. “I’ve tried to offer gifts and tribute to her, but I think she mistakes it for kindness.” She sighed, “Besides, she left her home because she didn’t want to be tied down. I fear if I really try to court her, it may ruin our friendship and chase her away. I do not wish to lose her, even if we can only be friends. I would gladly accept that.”

“High-elves are…” He mused over his words, “...difficult, to say the least. They have courting rituals similar to ours, but the intent behind your actions must be clear. Gift giving is extremely common among all levels of relationships. For the courtship to be successful, she must be informed that there is romantic intent behind whatever you do. Especially with their omegas.”

Alexstrasza winced, “But if I tell her…”

“I don’t think you have to worry about losing her friendship, my Queen,” Krasus spoke softly, soothing her worries. “Anyone with common sense could see that she is  _ extremely  _ fond of you, and given the level of adoration in her gaze, I doubt Alleria would want to lose you either.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Alexstrasza pulled her arm from his grip, walking over to the nearest window. “Maybe I should ask my sister. As an omega herself, I’m sure she could offer some advice on what to do.” 

“Actually, there’s something I needed to ask about Ysera,” Krasus said. He leaned against the wall, looking intently at the red-haired woman. “Are you aware that she hasn’t been receiving suppressants for over four months now?” 

Alexstrasza looked inquiringly at her prime consort, “She hasn’t?”

He shook his head, “Apparently not. My sources also tell me she disappeared during her last heat as well. I’d hate to guess, but it seems like she might have taken a new consort.”

The Dragon Queen actually looked shocked, eyes wide as saucers, “After Eranikus was lost, I doubted Ysera would ever be able to find love again.” Her gaze softened, “But as long as she’s happy, I cannot complain.” 

“Perhaps you should follow in her path,” Krasus shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t seen you this excited over someone since  _ we  _ started courting. Perhaps it’s a sign.” 

Alexstrasza tapped her chin thoughtfully, staring back out the window, “Perhaps you’re right…”

* * *

It only took one night nearly two weeks later for everything to come out into the open. 

The balcony attached to the Red Aspect’s personal chambers had probably one of the best views in the temple. 

From where Alleria sat, she could see far into the distance. The northern lights, a phenomenon unique to Northrend, danced across the sky, bathing the area in a combination of bluish-green colors. 

Alleria’s eyes watched the occurrence with a mystified gaze, her conscious thoroughly entrenched by the beautiful sight.

Although the jacket she wore was thick and made for the climate, the high-elf also found herself unconsciously leaning against the side of Alexstrasza, craving the warmth that seemed to emanate from the beta’s skin. 

“How often does the sky do this?” Alleria asked, holding her cup of hot tea firmly in her hands. 

“Four months out of the year,” Alexstrasza answered, sipping from her own drink. “Two before winter and two before summer.”

“Quel-Thalas has nothing like this,” Alleria breathed. “I didn’t believe anything can be this beautiful.” She looked sideways at Alexstrasza, her face going red, “Well, at least in nature, of course.”

The Dragon Queen smiled. If she saw Alleria’s glance, she gave no indication. Her entire focus seemed to be centered on the steam rising from her cup, “I suppose I’ve seen it enough times to lose the same awe that strikes so many others.” Her ruby gaze turned to beam at Alleria, “But still I must agree, it  _ is _ quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

The Ranger was quick to nod her head in agreement, face going flush the longer she held Alexstrasza’s stare. The last week had felt different to her, something was changing in the air. It wasn’t bad, per say, but Alleria could definitely feel the pulse of  _ something,  _ straining against the current and yearning to be released. 

There was a buzzing in the back of her mind, a deep call that couldn’t be ignored. A question that had to be asked, “Alex?”

Using the dragon’s private nickname immediately got her attention, especially since Alleria only ever addressed her as such when something was weighing heavily on her mind, “Hmm?”

“How much do you know…” the blonde elf hesitated, embarrassment coloring her face, “...about omegas?”

“Oh,” Alexstrasza blinked in surprise, before a thoughtful look overcame her face. “Well, I’ve never taken an omega as a consort, so I don’t have much personal experience in that regard.” She tilted her head to the side, mind losing itself to old thoughts, “But my sister is an omega, so I’m sure I know more than most would think.”

“Ysera?” Alleria asked, “She leads the Green Dragonflight, right?”

“She does,” Alexstrasza answered, a fond smile on her face. “Aspect of the Emerald Dream and all that. She currently resides at Mount Hyjal, although her physical body is entombed in slumber for most of the time.”

“When you first brought me here,” Alleria thought back to that day. “There were some books left in my chamber. One of them was about the different dynamics.” She paused, “I never realized how much I didn’t know about omegas. About what I am.”

“No person is solely defined by their dynamic, my Ranger,” the Dragon Queen’s voice was soothing. “You are more than just an omega. You are Alleria Windrunner, Farstrider of Quel-Thalas and a great warrior of the Second War. Your name carries more respect with it than many can ever hope to achieve. Do not doubt your identity. You already know who you are.” 

Alleria could feel her heart pounding away in her chest, her blue arcane eyes shining with adoration that couldn’t be contained. 

When their gazes met, the tender look in Alexstrasza’s eyes nearly caused her to melt into a pile of happy goo. She didn’t even notice how close their faces were, didn’t notice how they slowly fell towards each other. Alleria was too entranced by those ruby red globes, too enamored with the woman she’d come to know so well.

Their lips met in a hesitant kiss, too careful and slow. The air was cool against her skin, but inside Alleria felt like she was burning. There was something so right about this, something that finally snapped into place within her.

Her hands settled on Alexstrasza’s shoulders, the warmth that radiated from the beta’s skin chased away any lingering chills from the cold weather. Passion was in the air, a thrumming feeling rooted deep within her that sent bolts of pleasure straight between her legs. 

Something was exploding between them, a trigger that had been waiting to be set off. The kiss was intense and provocative, leaving Alleria to be swept up in a wave of lust. 

Or was it love?

At the moment, the answer didn’t matter. 

“By the Sunwell,” Alleria breathed, lips brushing against the beta’s. “What are you doing to me?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Alexstrasza smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to the elf’s temple. 

Then their lips met again, hot and needy. Whatever hesitation once existed was gone, replaced by a burning passion that couldn’t be contained. 

Alleria climbed into the Aspect’s lap, hands grasping her newfound lover’s face almost desperately as she melted against her. 

She could feel the slick that was building between her legs, the hot uncomfortable feeling that rose up the longer that delicate place went untouched. It was almost primal, the pure unadulterated need she felt. 

“I want you,” Alleria whimpered, she was practically shaking, filled to the brim with nervous energy. “Like I’ve never wanted anyone before.”

Alexstrasza stared intently into her eyes, cheeks flushed as adoration shined in her gaze. The Dragon Queen gently brought their lips together once more, savoring the sweet scent that was emanating from the beautiful creature currently positioned in her lap. 

Her body was adjusting itself, changing to better compliment the omega. She could feel it, a sensation that was rare for her to experience. 

Apparently Alleria felt it too, if how she whimpered and ground down against the growing bulge in her pants was any indication. 

Alexstrasza helped the Ranger rise to her feet, before following her lead and allowing herself to be pulled back into her chambers, shutting the double-doors to the balcony behind them.

* * *

The cold chill in the air had completely been chased away from the Dragon Queen’s chambers, leaving behind a warm blanket of air that only grew heavier as the lovers’ lustful activities grew more and more provocative. 

Alleria had made quick work of their clothes, growing bolder as their hands explored each other’s newly exposed skin. Each touch felt like heaven, each burning kiss was a taste of the divine.

Her head fell back against the silken pillows as a hot mouth traveled down her neck, marking the pale skin and moving steadily down her body. Alexstrasza lavished attention on each breast, sucking and nipping on her sensitive pink nipples. Drawing the most beautiful cries from the shaking omega as one hand found its’ way between the ranger’s thighs. 

Alexstrasza could feel the almost painful pulsing of her engorged clit. She wasn’t used to letting it extend, since she was so often the submissive partner during sex. But it was hard to ignore how every primal instinct she had was screaming for her to sink into Alleria’s warmth and fuck her senseless. 

Which she planned to do, once her lovely partner was nice and ready of course. 

“Ahh,” Alleria’s hands reached out blindly for purchase, one grabbing onto Alexstrasza’s right horn, while the other fisted itself into the red sheets. The Aspect gently massaged Alleria’s clit with careful movements, her fingers alternating between lightly pinching and rubbing the swollen bud, responding to the bucks and jolts of the omega’s hips. 

“Please, please, please,” She chanted the word like a prayer. “ _ Please!” _

“Tell me what you need,” Her nips brushed against Alleria’s ear, nipping at the skin. 

“Please, my Queen,” Alleria’s hips moved unsteadily, trying desperately to find that needed rhythm for release. Her voice shook with desperation, “I need release!”

Alexstrasza chuckled and pulled her teasing hand back, ignoring the whine that followed as she began to kiss her way back down the body currently writhing underneath her. 

Alleria gasped as her legs were easily thrown over the Queen’s shoulders, and cried out with surprised pleasure as a hot mouth suddenly began to attack her aching flower. 

The feeling of that wet, serpentine tongue pushing against her throbbing clit left her seeing stars. A sensation that only grew more intense when a probing digit began to circle around her entrance. 

She was so tender and overstimulated that there was no warning that could prepare her for how overwhelming her orgasm would be. 

All it took was that one finger to slide into her, curling and rubbing against her tight walls as that blessed tongue lapped selfishly against her pulsing bundle of nerves. 

Alleria unapologetically came with a scream, hips thrusting shamelessly against Alexstrasza’s mouth as her high came crashing into her. 

Tears escaped out from the corner of her eyes, streaking down the side of her face and dampening the fabric of the pillow-cover. 

“My heart,” Alexstrasza’s hand came up to caress her cheek, wiping away the wetness from her skin. “You’re crying. Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Alleria grabbed the beta’s hand, pressing a kiss to the warm palm. “ _ No _ , Titans no. I’m not upset.” She smiled up at her worried lover, “You just make me so happy.” Her already flushed face seemed to go just a little redder, “And by the Sunwell, I’ve never laid with someone who touches me so tenderly.”

Alexstrasza smiled and leaned down to brush their lips together, a pleased sigh escaping her, “All I want is to see you happy.”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Alleria spoke truthfully. “I want you.” She reached down between their bodies, gripping the hard shaft that was pressed against her stomach with a firm hand, “ _ All of you.”  _

The Dragon Queen felt a shudder travel up her spine at the contact, her eyes practically rolling back as bolts of pleasure arose from the contact. But there was also an uncertain amount of unease in her, a hesitance that needed to be done away with. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Forgive me, my ranger,” the Life-Binder blushed. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Sex?” Alleria’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. “But Korial said you’ve had over two thousand children.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Alexstrasza chuckled lightly, feeling some nerves fading away. “I’ve had sex before, dearest. I’ve just never been the one penetrating. With my other partners I have always enjoyed… less work.”

“Ah, I see,” Alleria’s hands moved, idly running up and down her lover’s smooth sides. “You’ve never been  _ inside  _ a person intimately, have you?” 

Alexstrasza shook her head, “No. It’s rare for my clit to engorge at all.” She smiled slyly at the omega, “But then you came along and flipped it all upside down.”

Abruptly, Alleria grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed, flipping their positions and smirking down at the dragon, “Glad to be of service, your highness.”

“Cheeky little thing,” Alexstrasza ran her hands up the omega’s body, hands exploring skin that was so tantalizingly on display. 

“I do my best,” Alleria teasingly bit her lip, before leaning down, placing both hands on either side of the Queen’s head. “But I admit I’m in a similar situation. I’ve  _ experimented  _ before, but I’ve only ever considered letting someone inside me once.” She shook her head, “And the alpha was so drunk that he couldn’t get it in.” 

She paused as she reached back down towards her hips, grasping the hard member and adjusting it’s position. 

They both froze at the feeling. Alleria’s walls clenching greedily as the head pressed against her slick entrance. Alexstrasza’s hands gripped her hips, but relaxed enough to allow her elven lover the freedom to move as she pleased. 

“I don’t think I’ll have the same problem,” the red dragon’s mortal form looked every bit like a blushing maiden. Her skin was flushed a lovely ruby color, and her eyes were clouded with lust. 

Alleria let out a moan as she gently lowered her hips, the head of the shaft slipping past her entrance and easily pushing past whatever resistance her pulsing walls offered. Tentatively she grinded their hips together, growing used to the sensation of being filled so completely. 

“Definitely not,” she breathed, letting out small sounds of pleasure as their hips began to move slowly in unison. 

They kept the pace steady for several minutes, content to simply bask in the moment and enjoy themselves. 

But as the passion grew, so did their lust. 

Alleria’s rhythm sped up in sync with the rising volume of her moans, and Alexstrasza’s grip on her hips tightened as she began to guide the movements of their love-making. 

The tempo changed when Alleria leaned back down for a kiss, and Alexstrasza heaved her hips upwards- effectively flipping the omega back onto her back. It was an instinctive action, one that her former consorts would often do to her while in the midst of passion. 

Alleria kept pace with the change, legs pulled to her chest and held in place by Alexstrasza’s arms. The changed angle of the thrusts caused something inside her to build, a familiar feeling that couldn’t be ignored. 

Alexstrasza reached up and grabbed the headboard, the wood splintering under her grasp. There was a careful power surrounding the Dragon Queen. Her preferred mortal guise was a tall and slim high-elf, and wasn’t overly muscular. Yet her presence dominated the area as soon as she entered the room. 

The omega could feel it boiling underneath her lover’s skin, could feel the sheer power that radiated from her body. Alexstrasza may not have possessed the overwhelming aura that alphas had, but the beta commanded respect in a way that could never be matched. 

The muscles of her stomach tightened, her core pulsed with renewed energy. She could feel the building pressure, the pleasure just waiting to be released. 

Alexstrasza adjusted her position, releasing Alleria’s legs and leaning down to press their lips together in a burning kiss. 

For the omega, it was all too much. The passion, the emotions; it pulled at her body and soul like nothing had before. 

The sheer  _ love  _ Alleria had for the Dragon Queen was overwhelming, and just the realization of that was enough to push the high-elf into the sweet bliss of release. 

* * *

**“** They’ve lifted the ban,” Alleria was dumbstruck, hands shaking as she read over the letter. “ _ Belore _ , she actually did it.”

“Well I’m sure the prospect of having you back in Quel-Thalas provided enough will for your sister to get the legislation approved,” Alexstrasza leaned down over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to Alleria’s temple. “Your family misses you.”

“I’ve been gone for a year and a half,” the high-elf sighed. “I don’t even know what to expect now that my mother and brother are gone.” She winced, “I wasn’t even there for their funerals.”

“You know your sisters don’t hold a grudge over that,” The Dragon Queen knelt at her side, grasping her lover’s hand. “I know you’ve been homesick. Perhaps it’s time to go back and see your family again.” She smiled and placed a hand over the omega’s stomach, caressing the small, almost unnoticeable bump, “I’m sure they’d been delighted to hear about the future Windrunner.”

Alleria laughed and gently bumped her forehead against Alexstrasza’s. The last year was definitely one for the books, but the most memorable part of it came the day Alexstrasza discovered she was pregnant, four months after their relationship had become official. 

It was a little surprising, due to the uncertainty of whether their species could interbreed. However, it wasn’t a shocking occurrence given the amount of times they found themselves in bed with each other.

“I want to give birth at my family’s spire,” She placed her hand over the queen’s, trying to picture the image of their child. “The first born of each generation has always been born there.”

“I wouldn’t dare to argue against that,” Alexstrasza chuckled. “Even if you do seem to have a track record of breaking tradition anyway.”

“A characteristic of my winning personality,” Alleria smiled and stood up from her chair, depositing the letter onto the table top. “My most lethal weapon.”

“And here I thought that was your bow.”

The high-elf laughed and helped her lover rise to her feet, “My bow is fearsome, it’s true.” She smiled shyly, “But that wasn’t what allowed me to capture your heart.”

Alexstrasza wrapped her arms around the omega and buried her face in the blonde hair, taking in a deep breath of contentment, “I suppose you’re correct about that.”

Alleria shuffled nervously, pulling away from the loving embrace and offering a shy smile, “There’s actually something else I wanted to do.”

She walked over to the small nightstand and pulled a hand sized box from the top drawer. Alexstrasza watched curiously as the omega approached, holding the mystery item with a tight grip, “I’ve been thinking about our relationship a lot these last few weeks. I never thought I’d ever end up in a situation like this, but now that I’m here I don’t want to leave.”

The box opened and revealed a beautiful necklace, a bright green emerald shining in the center with tiny rubies arranged in a swirl around it, “I don’t know much about dragon courtship, but Korial said this would be a good place to start.” 

Alexstrasza touched the necklace with a shaky hand, her fingers tracing over the precious stones, “I would like nothing more than to accept this, my love.” She looked imploringly at her, “But you do know what you’re agreeing to, don’t you? My kind mates for life. You’d be tied to me forever.”

Alleria shrugged, a smile on her face, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I want you to be sure about this,” Alexstrasza cupped her face. “If you really want this, you’d become my secondary consort in the eyes of the other dragonflights. You’d be the third most senior figure in the red flight. And the attention of the entire planet will turn to you.”

“I was raised by the Ranger-General of Quel-Thalas,” Alleria spoke proudly. “I was the leading Farstrider Captain, a proud ranger of my country. I’m not afraid to say that I would do anything to stay by your side, Alexstrasza. There’s only one thing that I know for sure, and that’s the fact that losing you would be the most painful thing for me.”

“You will never lose me,” Alexstrasza swore. “Never. For as long as I live.”

Alleria grinned, feeling the relief bubbling in her chest as the famed beauty reached out and took the necklace into her hands. She hadn’t expected her life to turn out like this, certainly hadn’t ever thought she’d end up pregnant and engaged to the Life-Binder.

However, the happiness thrumming in her heart was too much to ignore. And as the tears rushed to her eyes, and the comforting arms of her future mate wrapped around her- Alleria knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

The rain was cold against the warm surface of Alexstrasza’s skin, but the ancient protector could hardly feel it. 

She could hardly feel anything, her senses dulled by the devastating emotions that swirled through her mind. 

Arator squirmed in her arms, the baby whined like he was working up a cry, and Vereesa quickly stepped in to soothe the child. Wordlessly, Alexstrasza handed him over, her body shaking with unreleased sobs that boiled just underneath the surface. 

Korialstrasz stood behind her, his face a solemn mask. Ysera was at her side, the Dreamer making a rare public appearance in order to support her mourning sister. 

Alexstrasza was grateful for their presence, for the comfort. But the wound of her loss was still too fresh. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, wasn’t how it was supposed to end. 

Sylvanas stood closest to the pyre as the flames devoured it- her position not only as the sister, but also as the Ranger-General, dictated that she ensure all the proper honor was given to one of Quel'thalas’ greatest fallen Rangers. 

It was largely ceremonial. They hadn’t recovered a body, and Khadgar hadn’t been able to hold on long enough to see what end the Farstrider had met in the outlands of Draenor. 

She gripped the necklace that hung limply from her neck with a shaking hand, the rain hiding the tracks of tears as they scorched down her face. After everything that had happened, every vile incident during the war, Alleria had been a beacon of hope at the end of the tunnel- pulling the Queen out of a slump when even Korial could not. 

And there was nothing that hurt more than the fact that Alexstrasza would never see her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hopefully I'll have another update posted within the next few weeks.


End file.
